Edward's Soul Mate
by stubbendick26
Summary: What if Charlie gets remarried to a woman who has a teenage daughter? What happens when Edward is mated to Charlie's new daughter? What about Bella?


_**Name: Kayla Paterson**_

_**Age: 34 years old but looks 21 years old**_

_**Hair: Mid-back wavy dirty blonde**_

_**Eyes: Honey gold**_

_**Height: 5'10**_

_**Mate: Charlie Swan**_

_**Occupation: Doctor**_

_**Species: Immortal**_

_**Power: Control of water**_

_**Name: Kira Paterson**_

_**Age: 17 years old**_

_**Hair: Mid-back layered blonde**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Height: 5'7''**_

_**Mate: Edward Mason**_

_**Occupation: High School**_

_**Species: Immortal**_

_**Power: Healing**_

Finally we made it to our new home in Forks Washington, mom got a great job opportunity at the hospital there and I will be finished with school in two years. I pulled into the driveway of our new home behind my mother's SUV.

I got out of my car and looked at our new home with a smile towards mom who was grinning, I glanced across the street and saw a cop cruiser sitting in it's driveway.

"Come on Kira let's move all our things into the house." mom called, I nodded and started unloading my luggage.

The house came fully furnished so we didn't have to buy new furniture, I walked through the house looking for my bedroom and couldn't be more happier with it.

I found mom's room first then mine, I am so excited I finally get my own bathroom. I quickly unpacked my luggage before going to mom's room and sitting on her bed watching her unpack her things. Mom and I have always had a close relationship, I just hoped she found her mate soon, I wanted mom to be happy.

"We are going to be happy here Kira I can feel it." mom said, I smiled up at her. Mom got pregnant with me on Senior prom night, I met my birth father once but never saw him again because he got into drugs real bad. Mom never dated since then.

"I believe you are right mom." I said before going to the kitchen and looking around there was no food in the house meaning we would have to eat out tonight then mom would grocery shop tomorrow after work since I have school. I went into my room and started getting my purse and book bag ready for tomorrow.

I quickly plugged my laptop up to a charger on my desk in my bedroom, then showered and changed for bed before getting into bed and falling asleep.

I woke the next morning made my bed, dressed, straightened my hair, grabbed my purse and book bag before going to eat breakfast. Mom was already gone for her shift, after eating I cleaned up then left to go to school.

I pulled into the school, everyone stopped and stared at my car, I grabbed my purse taking out my wallet, and cellphone then put them into my book bag also placing my keys in there as well. I got out of my car and looked around. I saw a group of vegetarian vampires standing there watching me, the blonde woman looked at my car in a dreamy trance.

"Hi there, I'm Kira Paterson." I said holding my hand out to the gorgeous bronze haired man, he looked stunned, I knew he is mate. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles sending a shiver down my back.

"Edward Mason" he said, I smiled at him and looked at the others.

"I'm Alice Brandon" a pixie girl said, she was standing next to a honey blonde male.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am" the honey blonde male said in a southern twang.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy" the big burly man said, he was standing next to the blonde female who was still staring at my car dreamily.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, do you mind if I check out your car? I always wanted one." the blonde female asked, I smiled at her.

"Go right ahead." I said handing her my car keys. She hugged me shocking me and her family before she rushed off happily and checked my car over.

"Where did you get that car?" Emmett asked watching Rosalie happily as she smiled.

"My mom bought it for me on my 16th birthday, I worked for months to get it fixed. Since I know nothing about fixing cars, I had to pay someone else to do it, but it was well worth it." I said watching the joy on Rosalie's face, I looked up at Edward with a grin, he smiled a crooked smile back at me.

"What did you do to earn that kind of money?" Alice asked, I looked over at her and smiled.

"I wrote and sold songs, they pay great especially if they give them to an artist that later sings it." I said with a giggle.

"Wow really?" Edward asked staring at me in shock.

"Yes, my mother was so proud when she heard a song I wrote on the radio." I said grinning then sighed when the bell rang, Rosalie handed me my keys, I grinned at her then walked off to the office to get my schedule and map. Once I got everything I went to my first class only to find Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in there.

"Hi, what is your name?" the teacher asked when I handed her the paper to sign.

"Kira Paterson" I said she nodded and looked around the classroom.

"Well I'm Ms. Henderson, have a seat next to Mr. Mason." she said, I nodded, walked back to Edward and sat down in the seat next to him. I grinned at him as he smirked. Throughout the day I found out that Edward was in all my morning classes as were some of the others. At lunch I sat with them and talked about everything we could think of but we never told each other our secrets. After lunch I found Edward was in the rest of my classes which made me happy. At the end of the day I walked up behind Edward and ran my hand across his shoulders and down to his ass giving it a good squeeze.

"That's nice" I whispered in his ear, making him stop in shock and the girls giggling behind their hands at the look on his face. "See you guys tomorrow" I said giggling at the still shocked Edward. I drove home and saw mom was home which was odd since she didn't get off until 8 P.M.

"Mom I'm home" I called, she came around the corner all smiles.

"We need to talk baby girl" she said before walking into the living room, I followed her and sat next to her.

"What's going on mom?" I asked she smiled real big.

"You know that cop that lives across the street from us?" she asked, I looked at her and nodded. "Well his name is Charlie Swan and he is the Chief of Police and he is my mate. I met him today at work and we are going out on a date Friday night." she said looking at me like she was waiting for me to get angry.

"That's great mom, I have my own news. I also met my mate today but he is a vegetarian vampire as is the rest of his family. His name is Edward Mason and he is in all my classes." I said, mom squealed and hugged me tightly to her.

"I told you we were going to be happy here. Let's have a dinner Saturday, so we can explain everything to them and change them." she said, I nodded with a smile. I watched as she went into the kitchen to start on dinner, so I went to my room, I text Rosalie and told her about the dinner which they agreed to and then started on my homework. After that was done I went down to eat with mom, then went to my room and changed for my workout.

Once dressed I went into the basement where mother had set up a workout room for me, I started then 3 hours later covered in sweat I went to my bedroom, showered, dressed for bed, then went to sleep.

I woke the next morning, did my morning routine then dressed for school, grabbed a pop tart then raced out of the house since I was a little behind.

I pulled into the school and saw Edward and my new friends waiting on me. I got out of my car and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. How was your night?" I asked smiling as I leaned into Edward's chest, I could hear him growl in pleasure.

"It was good, boring." Emmett said with a sigh, I smiled at him.

"Well mom wanted a dinner get together Saturday and Charlie Swan will be there just to warn you." I said grinning at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Everything will be explained Saturday." I added before going to my class but not before Edward grabbed my butt, I turned and winked at him making him smile. I sat down in my desk and started my assignment then gave my homework before sitting back down in my chair. I looked up when a note was laid on my desk, I unfolded it and read it.

_**Will you go out on a date with me on Friday night? **_

_**Edward**_

I quickly wrote yes on the note and sent it back. I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day, and throughout the rest of the day Edward kept touching me. I got home changed into my workout clothes and started working out, then showered, changed into bed clothes before eating, homework, then went to bed.

Once everything was done and cleaned up I went to bed. When I work up I got ready for school then picked out my date clothes for tonight then left for school.

I smiled when I saw Edward, before going over to him and kissed him on the cheek before talking to Rose who told me to call her that. The rest of the day passed with little touches and kisses from Edward plus getting glares from two girls who thought they were gods gift to men. I went home to find my mother already there and getting ready for her date with Charlie. I went into my room, showered then dressed for my own date.

I sat down on the couch to wait for Edward, I smiled as my mother came down the stairs.

"Wow mom you look great." I said with a smile, mom looked over at me and grinned.

"Thank you sweetie, you look nice too where you off to?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Edward is taking me out on a date not sure what he has planned." I said laughing she giggled at me.

"You still take your birth control right?" mom asked, I looked over at her with a grin.

"Yes ma'am, I even have condoms too." I said smiling, she nodded. Mom always wanted me to be careful so when I started getting my period she got me on birth control as well just to be on the safe side, she didn't want me to be a teen single mother like she was. I heard a knock on the door so I went and answered it, it was an older gentleman.

"Hi there, come on in. I'm Kira" I said he grinned at me and shook my hand.

"Charlie Swan, is your mother ready?" he asked, I looked over at him with a grin.

"Yes sir. Mom, Mr. Swan is here." I called, Charlie looked shocked at the manners I had.

"Call me Charlie hun." he said, I smiled at him and nodded. I opened the door again when there was another knock. Edward stood there in jeans, and a white button shirt. Mom came around the corner.

"Mom this is Edward, Edward my mom Kayla." I introduced them, Edward shook my mother's hand then Charlie's. Edward put his hand gently on my lower back ushering me to his car then held my door open and helping me in. Edward rushed around his car and got into the driver's side and we drove away. Edward took me to a nice restaurant then to the movies, we talked the entire time just getting to know each other. Edward took me home before 11 o'clock, and walked me to my door.

"Thank you Edward I had a really good time" I said unlocking my door before turning and smiling at him. Edward caressed my cheek before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips, I kissed him back.

"I would really like to take you out again and call you my girl" he said leaning his forehead against mine, I grinned at him.

"I would love that and I would love to call you my man." I said kissing him again before going into the house. I closed the door and leaned against it with a giggle. I went to my room and changed for bed.

I went back into the living room and waited for my mother, when she came in she did the same thing I did.

"Good date?" I asked laughing at her, she sighed and walked into the living room and sat next to me.

"He was a perfect gentleman baby girl. I think I finally found the perfect man to be your daddy." she said, I started laughing.

"I can say the same about Edward but I don't want him to be your daddy that would be weird." I said making her laugh and push me gently making me laugh with her.

"I'm going to change and get to bed. You should get into bed too, we have to get food for dinner tomorrow night." she said, I nodded and I went to my room to sleep. The next morning I dressed, made my bed, then went to the kitchen to eat with mom then go to the grocery with her. We spent 2 hours getting food for tonight and I couldn't wait to see what Edward's eyes looked after he is changed.

Once home I helped mom marinate the steaks, and start on the twice baked potatoes. A few hours later the doorbell rang, I answered it and smiled at Edward and his group.

"Hi come on in. I'm Kira" I said to the two new people with them.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." he said I shook his hand as my mother came around the corner.

"This is my mother Kayla, mom this is Carlisle Cullen his wife Esme, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Alice Brandon, and Jasper Whitlock" I said introducing all my new friends.

"Hello everyone, it's good to meet Kira's friends and their parents" she said making me laugh, I opened the door again when there was a knock on the door. I smiled at Charlie.

"Good evening Charlie" I said he grinned at me, I walked forward and hugged him which shocked him but he returned the hug.

"Good evening hun" he said as I ushered him into the living room where everyone was waiting, Charlie sat next to mom who looked nervous, I sat next to Edward.

"Alright the reason why I wanted to invite everyone here is because there are two men who needs to know about us but the rest of you is family and deserve to get this amazing gift. Kira and I are what is called immortals and we know what Edward and all Kira's friends are but we are not going to say anything in fact we want to help you. Edward, his brothers, and sisters have been kind to my little girl and deserve to have a real life. We can change you all into immortals, the reason we called Charlie is because he is my mate meaning he was born just for me and I was born for him. As Edward was born for my Kira." mom said looking very nervous about Charlie's reaction.

"What would change for me?" Charlie asked, I looked at him with a smile and he winked at me.

"You would be stronger, faster, better heightened senses, and gain a power. But you will be able to turn all that off while at work or school so you can continue to work at a human pace but for the Cullen clan they will be able to start participating in sports." mom said I smiled at her as her nerves calmed down.

"What would change for us?" Carlisle asked, mom looked at me, and I nodded.

"A lot, you will become more human, we are very sexual creatures especially when we meet our mates. We are actually faster, stronger, better heightened senses than vampires. We stop aging at 21 years old and forever look 21, we don't have any body hair. Pregnancies are 9 months, we heal instantly after birth and our bodies return to what it was before we got pregnant. We eat, sleep, feel hot/cold, and never getting sick. If you are not 21 years old you will age again until your turn 21 your body can change, but until then you can change your body to what you want. If you are over 21 you have 2 months to get your body the way you want. I exercise every day after school to keep my body toned, you ladies are more than welcomed to join even you men are, we have a workout room in our basement." I said, Edward looked at me in shock but amazement, Charlie looked happy.

"Wow I would love to have that life." Rose said I looked over at her, she looked happy. I looked at mom who nodded at me. I changed the Cullen family and smiled when I saw their eyes. Carlisle's turned gray, Esme's turned hazel, Emmett's turned honey gold, Rosalie's turned light blue, Jasper's turned electric blue, Alice's turned silver, and Edward's turned emerald green. I looked over at mom who was talking to Charlie, I could tell she changed him. I went into the kitchen and started cooking the steaks since everything else is done. I smiled at mom when she came in with Charlie right behind her.

"Are you sure you don't mind me in your mother's life?" Charlie asked after mom left with drinks for everyone else. I looked at him and grinned.

"No I don't mind at all, mom has been alone for way too long and you seem like a great guy and you have a great job. I know you have a daughter younger than me so I know your not some weirdo. I don't mind you at all Charlie besides I think we could be close one day." I said smiling at him, he walked over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back. "I always wanted a father" I added while still hugging Charlie, I could feel him shaking from laughing. After a moment we pulled apart and chuckled, I finished dinner and Charlie helped me bring the food to the table. Everyone sat down to eat.

"So now that you kids can start going to sports what are you going to do?" Esme asked, mom looked around and stared at me.

"Well I'm going to try out for cheer leading, volleyball, and baseball." I said smiling at Edward who looked excited.

"I am going to try out for football, basketball, and baseball." Edward said, I smiled at him and nodded.

"I will be there to cheer you on." I said he nodded with a smile.

"I am going to try out for the same things as Kira." Rose said grinning at me, I nodded.

"So am I" Alice said earning a grin from Jasper.

"I am going to try out for the same things as Edward" Emmett said smiling at Rose who nodded at him.

"So am I" Jasper said with his arm around Alice.

"I would suggest getting the girls birth control until they are ready for kids. I have Kira on them and they work for immortals but we still can't be too careful so you men need condoms as well until your ready and out of high school." mom said, I giggled at the embarrassment blush coming from the girls.

"That's a good idea" Carlisle said, I looked at Edward who was smirking.

"Kira why did my body change?" Alice asked, I looked over at her, and she did change.

"Since you were changed before you could grow into your woman body, being changed into an immortal helped give you the body you were meant to have." I said, she nodded with a grin, I also noticed Jasper staring at her with hunger in his eyes.

"What powers did everyone get?" I asked as mom served dessert, which was a triple chocolate cake I made.

"I got control of earth" Emmett said taking a bite of the cake and moaning.

"I got a strong shield" Rose said grinning and closing her eyes at the chocolate in her mouth.

"I got x-ray vision which will come in handy." Carlisle said smiling at Esme who was enjoying the cake too.

"I got control of ice" Esme said after taking a drink of coffee.

"I got control of fire" Charlie said grinning at me.

"What gifts do you girls have?" Carlisle asked, I looked up at him and grinned.

"I can heal any wound and any disorder known to man." I said smiling then looked at mom.

"I control water" mom said simply but with a smile.

_**6 months later:**_

Well it has been 6 months already and we are now moving into a new house Charlie and mom bought together. I am still dating Edward and we couldn't be happier. We have a family dinner at our house or the Cullen's every Saturday night. I am now standing in my new bedroom when mom came in.

"What do you think?" Mom asked sitting on my bed.

"I love it" I said before sitting down next to her.

"Charlie asked me to marry him last night." she said showing me her engagement ring. I squealed and tackled her making her laugh. Charlie and I have gotten really close since we spend Sundays just getting to know each other.

Charlie came into the room when he heard us laughing, I looked over at him then raced and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy" I said smiling, mom and Charlie were happy as well.

"There's something else Kira, I wanted to get your input. I want to adopt you so you would carry my name." Charlie said, I stared at him for a moment.

"Yes absolutely, I would be honored to carry your name at least until I marry as well." I said laughing making Charlie chuckle as well, before handing me the adoption papers, I looked them over then signed them. I watched as mom and Charlie both signed the papers, then laughed when Charlie rushed out of the room with a grin and mailed the papers off.

"Come on Kira you can help me do my wedding shopping while Charlie talks to Billy Black about using the La Push beach for our wedding in two months. Of course the Cullen clan is invited." mom said as we walked out of the house. I had healed Billy's back a couple of weeks ago and Emily's face so we were on good terms with the pack, especially since the vampires were no more thanks to mom and I changing them. We finally got to the store with wedding dresses and started looking until we found everything she wanted for her wedding.

"Wow mom this is going to be a beautiful wedding." I said as we drove home.

"Yes it is, can you hide my gown and other things in your closet until the day of?" mom asked, I nodded giggling at her. We got home and put everything in my closet then started laughing when I heard mom squeal and call for me. I ran down the stairs smiling at Charlie who looked like he just won the lottery.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to Charlie as mom started looking through a magazine.

"Billy gave us permission to have our wedding at the beach and now your mother is looking for the perfect set up. Why don't you call Edward and let him know that they are all invited." Charlie said, I grinned at him and nodded. I quickly made the phone call and they all said they will be there.

"Kira, Charlie I found the perfect set up for a beach wedding." Mom called as I got off the phone with Edward. I walked over to her as Charlie sat on one side of her I sat on the other.

"It looks great mom." I said looking at the plans she made.

"Yes it does dear. Would it bother either of you if I invited Bella to the wedding?" Charlie said, I looked over at him in shock.

"Not at all dad, even though you did adopt me, I know Bella is your daughter and I wouldn't mind meeting her." I said hugging him, he hugged me back whispering thank you in my ear.

"I don't mind at all dear, you took Kira in and treated her as if she was yours plus like Kira I wouldn't mind meeting my new step daughter." mom said, I grinned at her.

"Mom Alice and Rose want me to go shopping with them tomorrow if that is alright with you and dad." I said as we sat down for dinner. I watched as mom looked at dad they both nodded.

"We don't mind sweetie just be home by 10, you have school tomorrow." mom said, I nodded with a smile. The girls and I talked a couple of months ago and they told me they all decided to wait until after college and they started their careers to have children and the men even Edward agreed saying it was for the best and I agreed with them, I even told Edward the same. The Cullen's started coming over everyday after school and practice to exercise, Charlie now has the perfect body for him toned and muscular. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme still exercise even though their 2 months are up. Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I all decided to enjoy our last year of school and are going to go to every dance and party but this year we are going to wait. Edward has been helping Charlie, mom, and I with the stock market adding onto our wealth. I went to my room after dinner was cleaned up showered then dressed for bed.

I woke the next morning, had breakfast with mom and dad then dressed for a long day of shopping. I knew the girls loved shopping and I do too but I'm not as bad as them.

I sat down with Charlie and was talking to him while I waited on the girls to come pick me up. When they finally pulled in I kissed Charlie on the cheek then headed out the door only to stop when I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper with the girls.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat in the back with Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"We need someone to carry our bags." Alice said laughing as the men groaned I giggled and leaned into Edward. We talked about my mother's wedding this summer and how excited we were.

"Mom bought two bridesmaid dresses, I know one is mine I think the other one is for Esme." I said everyone looked at me shocked as we walked through the mall.

"You may be right Kira, our moms have been so close ever since you guys changed us." Rose said as I nodded, we walked into Forever 21 and started looking through the clothes. When we walked out Edward only carried one bag since I don't like to spend a lot of money on clothes. I jumped on Edward's back making him laugh and carry me through the mall. It was nothing new for us since I am always jumping on his back for the fun of it. We went out for dinner and continued to talk.

"Charlie is inviting Bella to the wedding and he legally adopted me yesterday so I don't know how that is going to go with Bella." I said sighing, Edward smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright Kira she'll get over it." he said, I grinned at him and kissed him gently. Edward and I haven't done anything sexual at all. We finally went home and I went straight to bed since the girls always over do it.

_**2 months later:**_

Today is the day of my mother's wedding and I was standing in Sam's bedroom with my mother getting ready. I was ready and I helped Esme get my mother ready. Once we were done we walked down the aisle then watched as my mother walked down to us. The ceremony was beautiful and mom never looked happier, I knew Charlie was upset that Bella was a no show. Mom choose Bless the broken road as their song, I smiled as I sat with Edward as mom and dad danced, ate, then left for their honeymoon at Isle Esme for two weeks. I was staying with the Cullen's for the two weeks, but we weren't going to be just staying there. Carlisle planned for us to go to Aspen so we could ski and snowboard. I couldn't wait. I was even sharing a room with Edward. It is going to be interesting since I love to tease Edward to make him growl, I find his growl sexy. I know he does it more than usual because my arousal spikes and he told me once that my arousal is so intoxicating to him. We went to their house and I went up to Edward's room putting my bag on the couch in his room. Edward came in, shut the door, walked over to me, and grabbed a fist full of my hair pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. I kissed him back as he backed me up to his king size bed, I fell onto the bed with Edward on top of me. I heard him moan when I started unbuttoning his shirt and ran my hand across his muscular chest, we both knew we were getting up early tomorrow morning but we waited long enough. Edward pulled my shirt off and stared at my chest, I smiled at him then pushed his shirt off. I unbuckled my bra and threw it across the room, Edward bent down and started licking and sucking on my breasts while massaging the other one. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, Edward grabbed my skirt pulling it down my legs with my underwear. I pushed his boxers off, I smiled at Edward as he slowly pushed into me, I gasped as he pushed through my barrier. Edward stilled while still kissing me, I moved my hips a little letting him know I was ready. Edward started moving slowly.

"Kira you're so tight and hot." Edward moaned as he moved faster and harder.

"EDWARD" I called as I went over the edge. Edward went harder and faster, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Fuck come on baby one more time I'm almost there." Edward said, I groaned as the flood gates opened again.

"KIRA" Edward called spilling his seed into the condom he put on before we started. Edward got up after a moment and got a rag before returning to clean me up and him before curling up next to me and falling asleep. The next morning we got up and dressed for the plane ride to Aspen, but we kept stopping and touching one another. I walked to the kitchen and had breakfast with the family. We headed out of the house but before we got to the door Edward smack me on the ass. I turned to him and winked. We got onto the plane and slept the whole way. We finally arrived in Aspen and went to the cabin Carlisle and Esme owned unloading our packs into our rooms before going to the slops. We spent all day snowboarding and skiing before going in for the day. I would make love to Edward every night before sleeping and starting the whole thing over again the next day. After the two weeks were over we headed back home. I kissed Edward goodbye then went home to find out how mom's honeymoon went.

_**1 month later:**_

Mom and I were shopping for back to school then went home only to see a strange car in the driveway.

"Honey were home" mom called, we could hear arguing coming from the living room so we walked in there. I went because I had been in martial arts since I was 2.

"Who the hell is that?" the woman arguing with dad demanded, I stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That is my wife Kayla and daughter Kira." dad said, I smiled at him as he winked at me.

"WHAT? You were suppose to come back to me and Bella" the woman said, I realized this was Renee. I stared at this woman like she lost her mind.

"Kira why don't you go put your things into your room." dad said, I looked at him than mom who nodded.

"Alright dad" I said walking away and up the stairs to my room. I could still hear the woman yelling at my dad as I put my new things into my book bag and started texting Rose. I walked down the stairs to see Renee was still there but crying as my mother had her arms crossed glaring at her and dad looked smug.

"Mom, dad, Rose wants me to come over to talk to her about something important. I'll be back before 8." I said they all looked at me.

"Alright hun be careful" dad said, I nodded and waved at them. I got into my car and drove to the Cullen's.

"So Rose what was so important? My sisters mother is at the house causing trouble." I said walking into the house.

"Is everything alright with your mom?" Esme asked I could tell she was afraid for her friend.

"I think so she may call you when Renee leaves, mom looked pissed off." I said before Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom.

"What's up Rose?" I asked again as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walked into the room. Edward grabbed a hand full of my hair and kissed me. Edward has done that and smacking my ass every time I walk passed him ever since we lost our virginity to one another and he never cares who is in the room with us.

"I had a vision of Bella coming to Forks in 6 months and she is going to try to get with any of our men and cause trouble for you." Alice said, I stared at her then looked around at everyone.

"I guess we have to be extra careful when she is around. I can't tell dad that she can't come here." I said, they all nodded in understanding.

_**6 months later:**_

God I hate school. I just learned Bella will be arriving today around lunch time, so I will meet her tonight after Baseball practice. I walked to lunch and smiled at Edward, I went over to him and sat in his lap before eating my lunch.

"Kira are you alright?" Alice asked, I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah Bella should be arriving now, mom is at work so dad is picking her up, and I get to meet her after baseball practice." I said with a sigh, Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"It's going to be alright and if not you always have a place with us." Edward said, everyone at the table nodded. I smiled at them and nodded.

"Thanks guys" I said, they all nodded with grins. Edward was in all my classes again this year and I was excited to finish school. I grinned after practice and drove home, I saw dad's cruiser in the driveway. I went into the house and smiled at dad who was sitting in his recliner sighing and drinking a beer.

"A little early don't you think dad?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him, he looked up at me with a grin.

"Just a little but I'm afraid I may need it. Bella is so much like her mother it's not funny." dad said, I looked towards the stairs.

"I'll go introduce myself then get my home work done." I said, he nodded with a grin as I kissed his cheek. I walked up the stairs with a grin before going to the spare room that was away from my bedroom. Dad had put a dead bolt on my door when I told him I didn't want Bella getting into my things.

"Hello Bella I'm Kira your sister." I said looking at her then glanced around the room. She looked like a timid mouse. Bella turned towards me and glared at me.

"I have no sister." she said before shrinking away from me when I stepped towards her.

"I may not be your blood sister but Charlie did marry my mother, and adopted me so get over it Bella. We are going to be living with each other for at least a year and a half before I go off to college." I said but before I could leave her room.

"Kira Edward is here" Dad called up the stairs, I smirked and walked away but I could hear Bella right behind me.

"Hey babe, did I forget a date or something?" I asked kissing him in front of Bella and dad, dad chuckled and walked away.

"No but Alice said that your agent will be calling for a new CD this Friday and I wanted to go with you to watch you work." he said, I smiled at him.

"Alright that sounds good. Want to get out of here?" I asked, he nodded before grabbed my hand.

"Dad I'm going out for a little bit with Edward." I called through the house, Bella looked like she was choking on jealousy.

"Alright baby girl" he called back as Edward pulled me out of the house with me giggling. Edward and I went to the lake between my house and his and just sat there and talked. I cuddled into Edward's chest as he told me stories of being with the Cullen's for so long. After 3 hours Edward took me home and kissed me good night with his hands fisted in my hair. I smiled at Edward as I went into the house and came face to face with a livid Bella.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, I stared at her then looked up at dad who looked ready to whip her a good one.

"It's not any of your business where I was, your not my parent." I said glaring at her then walked around her.

"I may not be your parent but I am your sister." she said I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's still none of your business what I do. Mom and dad know where I am at all times but it is no business of yours." I said before going to my room and locking the door and going to bed for school the next day. I woke the next morning and dressed for school.

I walked out of my bedroom, locked the door, then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Once done eating I walked out of the front door and stared at Bella's monster of a truck, I giggled quietly to myself. Bella saw me.

"Do you need a ride to school?" she asked, I looked at her and laughed.

"No I got my ride." I said going over to my car and getting in, I could see the anger in Bella's face. I drove to school with a grin on my face, I pulled in and parked my car next to Edward's before getting out.

"So how was she?" Rose asked as I hugged them all, I leaned against Edward with a sigh.

"She is ghastly, she demanded she know where I am at all times, who I'm with, and what I'm doing. God my mother was never that bad." I said as Bella's loud truck pulled up, everyone stared at her. Bella looked over and saw before walking over to us.

"Introduce me" Bella demanded, I stared at her than looked at my friends who looked shocked as she stared at Edward in lust.

"These are my friends Rose her boyfriend Emmett, Alice her boyfriend Jasper, and my boyfriend Edward. Now go away." I said glaring at her but as she walked away we heard her whisper 'Edward will be mine'. I looked up at Edward and sighed.

"See what I have to deal with." I said sighing and leaning into Edward. We went to class and in the ones Bella was in she tried to catch Edward's attention, but he never glanced at her. For the rest of the school year it was like that until that summer, when everyone went to a baseball game with the Cullen clan, even Bella went. I was standing near Edward when Alice stopped with a gasp.

"I didn't see them coming" she said, I looked around the field.

"The woman is the mate of one of the males named James." Edward said, I nodded up at him, Bella moved behind Edward like he was protecting her. Edward sighing and gagged a little. It has been like that all year every time Bella was around the Cullen's her arousal spiked making all the men and women gag. Bella started dating Jacob Black but he wasn't big on PDA so Bella was always getting jealous of me. I watched as mom and dad stepped in front of me with Carlisle and Esme next to them. I watched as they talked but the wind blew Bella's hair making James want her. I watched with a smirk as mom and dad killed James and his mate.

"Let's go home and get ready." dad said, we were going back packing through the rainforest for two weeks this summer.

"Ready for what?" Bella asked, I guess we forgot to tell Bella.

"We are going back packing through the Amazon rainforest tomorrow." I said grabbing Edward's hand and walking away. We all went home and packed for our adventure. Once on the plane I sat next to Edward listening to my Ipod that he got me for Christmas last year. I felt him poke me in the side, I looked up at him and he pointed over to where Jasper and Alice were sitting, I looked over and saw Bella hitting on Jasper while Alice slept on his shoulder. I shook my head when I saw Jasper's help me face.

"Bella get back in your seat we are landing." I said turning off my Ipod and putting it away, Bella looked at me with a glare until dad grabbed her arm and pulled her not so gently to her seat. Once off the plane we headed into the forest where we would be camping, hiking, fishing, and hunting the entire time there. Bella looked miserable in her jeans and sweaters making me laugh at her. Each couple have their own tents and Bella got one to herself which she didn't like. I crawled into mine and Edward's tent the last night we were there and curled on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. I woke up to Alice screaming, Jasper cussing, and Emmett laughing, I peeked out of the tent and started laughing as well.

"What happened?" Edward asked peeking out as well to see what the commotion was about.

"I guess Emmett woke Jas and Alice by pouring water on them." I said as Emmett ran from Jasper, Alice looked at me in a pout since I was still laughing.

"Sorry Allie" I said she nodded with a grin. I laughed again before going back into our tent and changed for the day. Once done we took the tents down and packed everything up and headed home. Bella was bright red from the sun, and covered in bites. Once home I went into my bathroom and showered before dressing for bed. School started again tomorrow and it was our last year.

When I woke up the next morning I was so excited because this was the year we were going to go to every dance and party. I dressed for school then ran out the door to meet Edward who was driving me this year.

Edward arrived and we left before Bella came out of the house, we arrived at school and got our schedules, I looked them over only to see Edward was in all my classes again this year.

"What are you wanting to do after graduation?" Rose asked as we stood outside waiting for class to begin.

"I want to go to college for nursing." I said grinning at her.

"I want to go to college to be a lawyer" Edward said, I nodded at him with a grin.

"I want to be a detective" Jasper said, we all looked at him with smiles.

"I want to be a doctor" Alice said making us all smile at her.

"I want to be a game designer" Emmett said, we all smiled at him already knowing.

"I want to be a mechanic" Rose said making us laugh since we already knew.

"I'm going to be a teacher" we all turned and stared at Bella, we didn't invite her to our private conversation. The bell rang before we could say anything to her. We went to our classes then started laughing at the fliers about a homecoming dance. I looked at Edward who was smirking at me.

"Kira let's go tonight to get our dresses for the dances" Alice said at lunch, Bella had just walked into the cafeteria.

"Sure, do you know all the dances they are having?" I asked sitting on Edward's lap, she smiled at me.

"Yes I got a list from the principle this morning." Alice said as Bella sat down with us, I smirked when I saw Rose glare at her.

"Alright we'll go after practice." I said Bella looked up at me as she was trying to flirt with Jasper with Alice sitting in his lap.

"Where are you going?" Bella demanded, I looked over at her with a glare.

"It's none of your business where I'm going. Now get your own friends and stop hitting on our boyfriends you have your own." I said still glaring at her, she stood up and left in a huff. We all started laughing as Bella started hanging all over Mike. After practice the girls and I went shopping and bought all the dresses we needed for all the dances this year.

"Don't forget we have a family BBQ at my house Saturday." I said as we drove home the girls looked at me in horror. Bella cooked for the BBQ once and everyone got sick, so when it's her turn to cook everyone makes their own dishes and brings them.

"Whose cooking?" Rose asked warily, I started laughing.

"Don't worry, it's my turn to cook." I said making them all sigh in relief since they all love my cooking. Bella gets angry when no one brings an extra dish when I cook but do when she does. I guess she thinks she can cook. The girls dropped me off at home, I grabbed my dresses then went into the house where dad was waiting with a grin.

"What's up dad?" I asked as he followed me up to my room and watched me put my dresses away.

"How do you feel about a younger sibling?" he asked, I turned around quickly and looked at him in shock.

"Are you saying mom is having a baby?" I asked walking over to him making him nervous, he nodded. I squealed and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I always wanted to be an older sister." I said as tears of joy ran down my face.

"Don't tell anyone, we are going to announce it at the BBQ Saturday which is only two days away. We're not even going to tell Bella yet." he said I nodded with a smile. "Keep an eye on your mother when I'm not home alright." he added before leaving my room.

"Don't worry dad, she'll be alright." I said smiling at him, he nodded. I finished putting my dresses away happy about my new sibling. The next two days passed in a blur Edward and my friends were trying to find out why I've been so happy but I promised my dad not to say anything. I am in the kitchen now cooking for the BBQ, I decided to make; crawfish and shrimp boil with corn on the cob, potatoes, and mini cheesecakes.

"Do you need any help?" dad asked coming outside as I was trying to put up the buffet table.

"Yes please" I said sighing with a slight giggle making dad laugh at me. He helped me put the table up, the table it's self had edges that went up to keep the food on the table.

"How are you going to make the corn and potatoes?" dad asked as we walked back into the house waiting for the oil to boil. I bought ten 10lb bags of both crawfish and shrimp.

"I'm going to throw them in with the shrimp and crawfish." I said as I started cutting the potatoes up dad nodded and walked away. I looked up as Bella came into the room and stared at the large tubberware container I bought that I was filling with the vegetables.

"Do you want some help?" she asked, almost nicely. I knew dad invited Billy and Jacob so I had to make a lot.

"Nope" I said not wanting any help from her since her cooking makes everyone sick. I watched as she walked away with a sigh. I smiled as Rose and Alice walked in and started helping me cut the vegetables up and throw them into the large container. I had already cleaned the crawfish and shrimp of any mud on them and they were outside in 7 different coolers each.

"I think we need the guys to take this outside." I said laughing when none of us could pick up the container, the girls laughed as I walked outside.

"Emmett, Jasper we need your help in the kitchen." I said they both looked at me and nodded. I walked back into the kitchen and asked them to pick up the container and take it outside they both nodded. Edward wasn't here yet. Once outside I took the basket out of the oil and started to fill it with crawfish, shrimp and vegetables, then slowly put them back into the oil before closing the lid again. I did this several times when it was all finished Edward finally arrived with a silly grin on his face making me shrug. We all grabbed our plates and started to fill them. I could see Bella was a little green from jealousy since Jacob wouldn't touch her in front of anyone but Edward wouldn't keep his hands to himself with me. Bella got even madder when I walked to the table to get more food and Edward smack me on the ass making everyone even dad laugh. After we finished eating dad stood up and helped my mother up.

"We have an announcement to make, we just found out that we will be welcoming a new Swan into the family on March 15th." Dad said, I smiled as everyone but Bella cheered.

"What do you mean a new Swan?" Bella asked, I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Mom is having a baby." I said glaring at her, Bella remained silent as I stood up and went to the front yard to get a gift for my sibling which was a neutral bassinet.

"Hello dear" a heavily spanish voice said, I looked up after setting the box down and closing my trunk.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I stared at her, I knew who she was the Cullen family all told us their stories of before they were turned. Dad became very protective of them all.

"I am looking for my major" she said, I stared at her there was no way I was going to let her take my brother.

"I'm sorry but you can't have the major." I said glaring at her, she smirked at me as a few newborns came out of the woods. I looked around and grinned, I could take them all. The newborns attacked me as Maria went around the side of the house to Jasper but what she didn't know was I was not the only one that stood in her way to Jasper. I fought and got bit a couple of times but managed to kill them all.

"KIRA" I looked up since I was sitting on the ground panting at the work out and my gift pushing the venom out of my system and healing my wounds.

"Edward I'm here" I said waving at him with a slight smile, Jasper ran around the corner looking frantic as Edward helped me to my feet then looked around at all the body parts on the lawn.

"Are you alright Kira?" Jasper asked checking me over, I smiled at him.

"I'm fine Jas but tired that was one hell of a work out." I said laughing a little. Jasper helped me to the backyard after we burnt the bodies, Edward carried my gift for me.

"We found her" Edward said, everyone turned to us as Jasper sat me down in the seat, I smiled at dad when he handed me a beer to settle my nerves.

"So who killed the thunder cunt?" I asked making everyone laugh.

"I did though I thought she would have brought newborns with her." dad said looking around, I looked up at Jasper and Edward who both smiled down at me.

"She did" Jasper said looking at dad who was now on guard.

"Maria had her newborns attack Kira, I guess she thought that Kira was the only one standing in her way and not a whole family." Edward said smiling down at me as everyone else stood up and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine everyone just tired it was one hell of a workout though." I said giggling making mom smile at me.

"How many others did she bring?" dad asked staring at me as Edward picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"Um I took down 4 newborns." I said as Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, I guess trying to make sure I was really there.

"Did you get bit?" mom asked, I nodded everyone started freaking out again.

"It's alright my gift pushed the venom back out and healed all my wounds. I'm alright." I said everyone finally nodded.

"Oh mom and dad here this is a gift for the new baby" I said as Edward handed them the wrapped gift. After they opened it they were really happy and both hugged me.

_**2 months later:**_

I got home from volleyball practice and went straight to dad since mom was at work.

"Here you go dad" I said handing him my report card, he stared at me then looked at the paper I had all A's but one which was a B in English. "I'm working on the English." I said with a grin. Dad stood up and hugged me before signing it.

"I'm proud of you Kira. I didn't even know report cards were given today." he said I saw Bella's truck in the driveway.

"Didn't Bella give you hers?" I asked sitting at the table where dad and I would talk, he sat down and sighed.

"No she came in dropped her stuff off then left with Mike." he said, I stared at him stunned and watched him walk up the stairs and came back down with her report card.

"Damn no wonder she didn't want me to see all D's" he said as a knock came to the door, I got up and answered it, there were two red eyed vampires standing there the male looked a lot like Jasper.

"Can I help you?" I asked they both stared at me then smiled.

"Are you Kira?" the male asked, I looked at him then the female.

"I am" I said before I was pulled into a massive bear hug by the male and female.

"I'm sorry, I'm Peter Whitlock and this is my mate/wife Charlotte. Jasper called us a month ago and told us you and your father killed Maria and her newborns when she came for him." he said, I looked at them both with a smile.

"Come on in" I said walking into the house and to dad who was still staring at Bella's report card with disappointment.

"Dad this is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, guys this is my father Charlie Swan." I said dad stood up and walked over to them going to shake their hands but was pulled into a hug like I was.

"Thank you both of you for setting us free of running." Charlotte said, I looked at dad who nodded back at me. I spread my power over them; Charlotte's eyes turned a hazel green while Peter's turned a silver blue. I listened as dad explained everything to them, we wanted to change them since they didn't have much of a life during Maria's imprisionment. I went up to my bedroom to get ready for the homecoming dance.

"Dad I'm going to the homecoming dance" I said as I walked down the stairs, I noticed Peter and Charlotte was gone.

"Alright sweetie." he said taking a picture of me, once Edward arrived he got one of us together. We went to the dance. I grinned when I saw Rose's dress.

I looked over at Alice's dress and smiled.

I looked around as I danced with Edward but something caught my eye it was Bella dancing with Mike but she looked unhappy. I stared at her dress in confusion.

After the dance Edward drove me home and told me about the Halloween dance coming up next month.

"Looks like we get to dress up like someone we aren't." I said with a giggle, Edward nodded and kissed me gently before leaving me on the porch. I walked into the house and heard dad yelling at Bella.

"How could your grades slip so much that you are barely passing?" he demanded, I looked at him and her before shaking my head and headed for the stairs.

"What about her, she is never home to study?" Bella demanded standing up pointing at me.

"She is on the honor roll and this isn't about her it's about you." dad said as I continued up the stairs with a small giggle. I went into my room showered and dressed for bed.

I started brushing my hair but stopped when I noticed something in my waste basket, I bent down and picked it up; it was a positive pregnant test, I knew for a fact it wasn't mine then I remembered I left my bedroom door unlocked during the day while I was at school and Bella left school early.

"Dad did mom go into my room today?" I asked coming down the stairs with the test and Bella's eyes grew wide.

"No why?" he asked, I sighed then went over to Bella and slammed the test in front of her.

"Do not pin this on me. I found this positive pregnancy test and it isn't mine. I left my bedroom door unlocked this morning when I left for school, I was running late since I over slept, and Bella left school early today stating she was ill, but then again you've been sick every morning for the last couple of weeks. It's really low of you to leave that in my bathroom hoping mom or dad would find it." I said glaring at her, dad looked at her in more anger.

"You and Edward are always having sex how have you not gotten pregnant?" she demanded I smirked at her.

"I'm smarter apparently, since I take birth control every morning before I even have my morning coffee and Edward always wears a condom." I said walking away as dad went off on her again, mom came in during the arguing and called Jacob.

"Hey Jake" I called as he walked in the door to find out what was going on.

"Hey Kira" he said then walked into the kitchen I followed and leaned against the door frame.

"Jacob Black what are you going to do about this?" dad demanded, poor Jake looked confused.

"Do about what?" he asked not having a clue.

"About Bella's pregnancy." dad said calming down enough to actually look at Jake's face.

"It's not mine, we haven't been intamate. Bella how could you pin this on me, you know what I don't care we are done, don't call me, and stay out of La Push. Everyone else is aloud but you aren't." Jake said, hugged me then left. I glared at Bella as did everyone else.

"Whose the father?" dad demanded, I looked at Bella and remembered Mike's face at the dance tonight it was filled with joy while Bella looked miserable.

"It's Mike Newton's and he knows about the baby. Doesn't he?" I asked as she nodded, dad and mom looked at me.

"How'd you know that Kira?" mom asked I looked at her.

"I watched Bella and Mike at the dance since dad knew about her grades I didn't think he would have let her go to the dance. Mike looked happy while Bella looked more depressed than usual." I said before walking to my room and locking my door before going to bed. I woke the next morning and dressed for school. For a month we dealt with Bella's doctors appointments, getting costums, and getting Bella ready for her wedding this weekend. Dad and mom decided since they were mated Bella and Mike were getting married especially with a baby on the way. Here I am now getting ready for the Halloween dance.

Edward showed up dressed as a Victorian gentleman, I smiled at him then at dad who was taking pictures for mom since mom was working again. Mom is working a lot to get ready for her maturnity leave. We got to the dance and started dancing, I looked at Rose when she arrived with Emmett. Everyone decided to match with our mates.

Emmett was dressed as a gladiator. Alice looked really cute in her outfit.

Jasper was dressed as the devil. I laughed at the look on Bella's face when she saw our costums. I looked at hers and shook my head.

"You know the winter ball is in two months." Rose said with excitement, I smiled at her and nodded.

"You know Bella looks like she has a pudge." Alice said looking at Bella's stomach everyone looked at me and I sighed.

"Yeah I know, when I went home after the homecoming dance I got ready for bed and found a positive pregnancy test in the trash and it sure as hell wasn't mine so I asked dad if mom was in my room. It was the only time I ever forgot to lock my bedroom door. When dad said no I knew it was Bella's and got pissed off. I told her that it was low of her to pin that test on me. Dad was already pissed off about Bella's grades slipping. Mom came home and called Jacob, Jake said it wasn't his since they haven't even slept together. The baby is Mike's and they are getting married this weekend and I am forced to go since Bella doesn't have any friends. Edward will you be my date? Bella is propably going to ask you all to go." I said before looking at Bella who was pissed off about something.

"Yes I'll be your date" Edward said holding me to him.

"Wow I can't believe she tried to get you and Edward in trouble." Alice said I smirked at her.

"Well she did ask how could Edward and I have so much sex and not be pregnant. I told her we were smarter and have been protecting ourselves until we are ready for a baby." I said Edward shook his head chuckling at me.

"Oh my god she can't be that stupid to not think about protection." Rose said as she stared at Bella.

"You'd be surprised." I said giggling as Bella arguing with Jessica Stanely. We finally left the dance and went home, I changed quickly for bed then got a bag ready for tomorrow night. I was going to stay the night with Edward after Bella's wedding then the girls were going shopping for Christmas. I grabbed my cellphone and answered when I saw it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake" I said sitting on my bed.

"Kira I imprinted" Jake said in a rush of excitement, I started laughing.

"Congratulations Jake. Who is she?" I asked pulling my blankets down on my bed.

"Leah Clearwater" he said and I could hear a woman laughing in the background.

"Tell her I said congratulations and good luck." I said he started laughing, we said goodbye and hung up. I fell asleep then woke the next morning dressed for school, locked my bedroom door, and left.

"Kira take your sister shopping with you tomorrow before the wedding." mom called and I knew why, she had her ultrasound today and didn't want to deal with Bella's bitching.

"Alright mom, we'll take her baby shopping." I said grinning making mom roll her eyes at me. I jumped into Edward's car and sighed.

"What's the matter babe?" Edward asked looking at me before we got out of the car at the school.

"Mom wants us to take Bella shopping tomorrow before the wedding." I said as the girls came closer and heard me, I got out of the car and leaned against the door.

"It's alright we can take her baby shopping." Rose said, I started giggling.

"That's what I told mom" I said before Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Just remember babe I love you and you'll be fine." he whispered, I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, he grabbed my hair and kissed me harder.

"I love you too" I whispered back when I pulled away. After school I went home and stayed in my room away from Bella. The next day I dressed in warm clothes since it was unseasonably warm.

I walked down to breakfast, ate, then waited for Bella and the girls. We left the house after 30 minutes then went to Seattle for our shopping. After 2 hours we were all ready to strangle Bella she was either trying to get us to buy her purchases or begging Alice to plan her birthday party. Alice finally gave but said it would be small since she had no friends. We arrived home, Bella went to her room to sulk since we didn't buy anything for her. We waited in the backyard for Bella to show, I was already waiting at the end of the aisle in my bridesmaids dress.

Bella finally showed up with an angry dad, he has been angry ever since Mike moved in yesterday. I had a hard time keeping a straight face after seeing her wedding dress.

I stood there waiting and grinned when Bella say her wedding band was plain as was Mike's.

After dinner, they cut the cake, then went to their room. I could hear Bella bitching at Mike about not being able to go on a honeymoon. A month went by and it is finally the winter ball, I stepped into my dress and smiled.

I walked down stairs took pictures, and waited for Edward but I got to see Bella's dress since her husband now lived with us.

Edward arrived finally and we left, I grinned as he spun me around the dance floor, I saw Bella sitting at a table glaring at me. I looked up as Rose came in the room with a huge smile on her face.

Then Alice came in with a grinning Jasper.

We danced, talked, laughed, and ate all night. I was staying the night with them, giving me a break from Bella and Mike arguing. We left and went to the Cullen's place, I went straight to the bathroom in Edward's room and showered, Edward joined me. I woke the next morning ready to take on the day we were suppose to go to the ice skating ring but when you looked outside it looked like a flurry of white, so we just stayed in and played around. We are on Christmas break on all our gifts have been bought.

_**Christmas morning:**_

We all got dressed and headed for the Cullen's house, I sent all my gifts over there yesterday and so did dad and mom. I bought 3 sheet music books for Edward, a personalized guitar for Jasper, video games for Emmett, a designer purse for Alice, new leather jacket for Rose, an Ipad for Carlisle, blank blueprints for Esme, a new fish raidor for dad, a pearl jewelry set for mom, and a bassinet for Bella and Mike. Esme decided to have Christmas dinner at their house for everyone but everyone was pitching in, in the kitchen. We all arrived and I rushed in jumping on Edward's lap before kissing him on the lips. I pulled back and smiled at him, he grinned back, I snuggled into his chest before everyone started talking about their gifts wanting to open them. I moved from Edward's lap and sat next to him as the gifts were passed around. I got a beautiful locket from Edward, cookware from Jasper, books from Emmett, a designer purse from Alice, my laptop updated from Rose, a trip to Greece from Carlisle and Esme for both me and Edward, and a new guitar from dad and mom. Edward got more sheet music from Jasper, CDs from Emmett, a new Ipod from Alice, new laptop from Rose, and a new piano from mom and dad. Jasper got a trip to Fiji from Edward for him and Alice, war books from Emmett and mom and dad, electric guitar from Alice, a bass guitar from Rose, and a war library from Carlisle and Esme. Alice got a diamond necklace from Jasper, new curling iron set, motorcycle riding gear with pixie's on it, $1,000 gift card to VS from Carlisle and Esme, and medical books from mom and dad. Emmett got a new game console from Edward, video games from Jasper, a trip to Ireland from Alice for him and Rose, a bunch of movies from Rose, computer games from Carlisle and Esme, and the ultimate computer system from mom and dad. Rose got a new Ipod from Edward, a locket from Jasper, a pearl jewelry set from Emmett, a mechanic's dream garage from Carlisle and Esme, and a bunch of movies from mom and dad. Carlisle got 2 medical journals from Edward, a new computer from Jasper, blank journals set of 5 from Emmett, RV from Alice for him and Esme, antique chess set from Rose, and a trip to France from mom and dad for him and Esme. Esme got 2 gardening books from Edward, a new desk from Jasper, baking supplies from Emmett, gardening tools and seeds from Rose. Charlie got new fishing gear from Edward, all expense paid week fishing trip from Jasper, a trip to Australia from Emmett for him and mom, a new truck from Alice, new daddy clothes from Rose, and a fishing boat from Carlisle and Esme. Kayla got a new cell phone from Edward, a paid spa trip from Jasper, a car seat from Alice, a crib from Rose, and baking supplies from Carlisle and Esme. Bella got baby blankets from Edward, bottles from Jasper, a bouncy seat from Emmett, a new baby wardrobe from Alice, a car seat from Rose, a crib from Carlisle and Esme, and a used car from mom and dad.

Bella doesn't look happy that all her gifts were actually for the baby growing inside her. The rest of the day was pretty good as long as we ignored Bella's whining. We went back to school and were looking forward to the last three dances of school. Today is the Valentines dance so most of us are wearing red or pink. I slipped my dress on and finished getting ready.

I went downstairs, Edward was waiting for me, we took our pictures then left.

"You look beautiful baby." Edward whispered as we walked into the gym, I smiled and kissed.

"Thank you, you look great as well." I said grinning as the girls came in, I looked at Alice's first then Rose then Bella.

We danced the night away and enjoyed ourselves. Edward took me home and kissed me goodnight. I walked into the house to hear Bella and Mike arguing again only this time it was about her going to the dance without him. I shook my head and went to my room changed and went to bed. Two months later we were getting ready for the Spring dance, I sighed as I slipped my dress on and left with Edward.

I grinned at the girls dresses Alice's, Bella's, then Rose's. I couldn't understand why Bella was wearing such revealing dresses when she is pregnant.

I couldn't wait for Senior prom that meant school was almost over. Edward and I danced, ate, laughed, and danced some more. Bella looked happy away from Mike then fought with him when we got home. I shook my head as Mike came storming in and headed straight for Bella who looked pissed off he was there. They started arguing right there in front of everyone. Two months later; Edward has been acting really weird lately but I didn't really worry about it. I slipped my prom dress on and smiled.

Edward came and picked me up, he looked really nervous about something as he helped me into his car. When there I saw Alice's dress and Rose's since Bella wasn't here yet.

A few moments later Bella came in and she looked mad as hell, Mike followed right behind her. I got a look at her dress and shook my head.

"That girl needs common sense and fashion sense." Alice said, I looked at her and could tell her wheels were turning.

"Don't even think about it Allie cat. You would just be wasting your money if you bough her new clothes plus she wouldn't appriecate it." I said she sighed and nodded.

"Your right" she whispered then went into her vision daze when she came out she started squealing.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" I asked as she started bouncing up and down.

"Kira Swan where are you?" I looked up at Edward who now had the microphone and standing on the stage. I walked out to the middle of the dance floor which was now clear, Edward saw me and walked over to me with the microphone still in his hand.

"Kira when we met 2 years ago I was a boring guy who didn't want to be around anyone but my family even they were sick of me. But you changed me for the better. I love you more everyday that passes by and your still with me. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife and mother my children in a few years?" he asked I stared at him in shocking then looked at the ring.

"Yes, a million times yes" I said, he placed the engagement ring on my finger before kissing me hard and pulled me closer to him. I heard cheering and clapping from our friends and family. We went home and celebrated, hell I found out that Edward asked mom and dad's permission to marry me, I was so thrilled. The next morning Alice, Rose, Esme, and mom were at my door waiting for me to get dressed. Once dressed we went wedding shopping for this coming fall.

"Hey Esme do you mind if Edward and I have the wedding in your garden?" I asked as we browsed through the wedding dresses.

"Not at all dear actually I think that would be a wonderful idea. Just let me know how you want it set up." she said I smiled and nodded at her. It took us a little while but we found everything.

Once we got everything we went to lunch and started talking about how I wanted the garden to look and Esme was able to do a blueprint of it.

"It sounds perfect. Mom what's the matter?" I asked seeing her grab her stomach and groan.

"The baby is coming." she said, Esme rushed off to pay for our meal as the girls and I got mom into the car. I called dad and let him know we were on our way to the hospital while Rose called Carlisle and I text Edward. By the time we got to the hospital everyone was there even Bella who was now finally gaining weight. Mom asked me to stay with her and dad so I did. I helped where I could and watched as my baby sister was brought into the world.

"What did you decide to name her?" I asked holding my new sister, she has mom's eyes and dad's hair.

"Amber Rae Swan." dad said, I smiled at him then looked down at her as she grabbed my finger.

"Why don't you introduce her to the family while I get cleaned up?" mom said, I looked up at them and they both nodded, I smiled and nodded back walking out of the room. Edward spotted me first and walked over to take a peak at the baby.

"I want you all to meet my baby sister Amber Rae Swan." I said as everyone walked over and looked at her, I looked at Edward and passed her to him. Edward looked really nervous but I helped him move his arms right, he smiled at Amber as she grabbed his finger then he glanced at me with love in his eyes.

"After college baby then we can have a little one of our own." I said kissing him gently, he nodded with a grin. I watched as Amber was passed around to everyone, I got hold of her again, I even noticed Bella never touched Amber just glared at everyone's joy of Amber's birth. I took Amber back to our parents and handed her to our father.

"Thank you Kira, go home and rest, I will be home tomorrow." mom said, I smiled kissed them all on the cheek before leaving.

"Dad before I go; I wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you treat me as your daughter. Would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle on my wedding day?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes, dad looked to be crying too.

"It would be an honor baby girl." he said, I hugged him tightly then left the room. I wiped my eyes before facing the family.

"Mom said to go home she will be released tomorrow." I said they all nodded, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked with me. Edward dropped me off at home and I took all my things into my bedroom and locked the door. I had asked Alice and Rose to be my bridesmaids since I couldn't decided who was going to be my maid of honor. Edward and I decided to go to Fiji for our honeymoon. A month later Alice rushed into my house then into my room where I was sitting on my bed playing solitare.

"Alice what's the matter?" I asked standing up and rushing to her and held her.

"The Voltori are coming for you." she said, I stared at her than at the family who rushed into my room when the heard Alice rush in.

"Why?" I asked as Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"Someone tipped them off, telling them that your human and know of the vampires existence." Alice said, I looked around and I could see determination on everyone's face.

"No one will get to you little sister." Jasper said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah little bear they have a lot of people to get through first." Emmett said holding Rose to his chest and she was nodding.

"When are they coming?" I asked going to my closet to change my clothes.

"In an hour, we can meet them at the ball field." Alice said as they all raced out of the room to go get changed as well, Edward kissed me before he left.

I put my hair into a ponytail, I could hear mom and dad talking about the baby and decided to take her with us. We all went to the ball field and waited. I watched in shock as they all came out of the woods and stopped in front of my family. Aro looked at the Cullen clan in confusion.

"We are here to pass judgement one called Kira Swan." Aro called, I looked at Edward, Jasper, and Emmett they all nodded and walked with me. Dad not far behind us.

"I am Kira Swan" I said, Aro nodded and took my hand before dropping it in shock.

"What is it Aro? Does she know or not?" Cauis asked, Aro looked at him then back at me.

"It seems we were miss lead, yes she does know about our kind but her family are immortals, they are taught about us from infancy. Tell me my dear have you found your mate?" Aro asked, I smiled at him.

"I have sir, Edward Mason is my mate." I said smiling up at Edward.

"If I may ask child could you gift us as well we grow tired of living off of blood and endless days?" Aro asked, I glanced back at my mother who nodded as did my father.

"Of course but it will be your responsibility to teach them about immortals." I said Aro nodded in relief as I spread my power to them, they all looked around in amazement.

"If I may ask sir, who told you about me?" I asked before Aro disappeared with the rest of his group.

"A Isabella no surname." he said then vanished, I turned slowly and glared at my sister as did everyone else.

"You hate me so much as to try and get me killed." I seethed walking over towards her.

"You took everything from me." she yelled at me, I stared at her for a moment.

"I took nothing from you" I said back, everyone gathered around us and listened.

"Yes you did, you took my father, the love of my life, my friends, and the life I wanted to live." she yelled we all stared at her like she was crazy.

"I didn't still your father you refuse to share him with me or little Amber, Mike is still there next to you, you don't have any friends because you demand instead of asking, and what life do I lead that you want?" I asked everyone watched as Bella came unglued.

"I'm talking about Edward not Mike" she said I glared at her.

"I was dating Edward long before you came around and my friends are just that my friends. You could have friends if you kinder to people and didn't try to act like their mother." I said before walking away from her and the family, I was tired of her trying to butt into things that weren't any of her business. I heard Edward behind me.

"After we get married and get back from our honeymoon I want to move away from Bella." I said, he nodded.

"I agree baby let's go to Montana, I saw advertisement for a new housing development and all the houses are for sell." he said, I nodded letting him know that he could find our new home. Three weeks later we are finally graduating today, Rose, and Alice are in my room with me getting ready for the ceremony. I slipped my dress on then Rose put hers on then Alice.

Bella barely passed this year but she did. We walked downstairs and saw Bella standing there waiting with a permanent glare on her face. She has been really angry at me especially when mom and dad told her they were moving to Montana with me and the Cullen clan, but they were giving her the house.

After the ceremony we all went out to a nice restaurant for dinner. As we were leaving I noticed Bella bent over in pain.  
>"Bella what is it?" I asked bending down to look at her.<p>

"It hurts Kira" she said, I nodded to her knowing this will be the only time she is nice to me.

"Dad, Mike, we need to get Bella to the hospital." I said, they both rushed to Bella and we all raced to the hospital, I waited with my family in the waiting room.

"I HATE YOU" I heard Bella scream making me start laughing at Edward's face, he looked like he just seen a ghost. I looked up when Mike came into the room with a blue blanket.

"I want everyone to meet Sean Michael Newton" Mike said as I walked forward and stared at my nephew, Mike let me hold him. Sean has his father's eyes and Bella's hair.

"Enjoy the first night of fatherhood." I said laughing as we all left, I was helping Rose plan her last wedding tonight, she wants a winter wedding. Once home Rose sat down on the bed next to me and Alice sat across from us as we looked online for the perfect wedding ideas. Then we were helping Alice since hers is first then Esme's.

They all decided to get married in the garden wedding just like me so that would make things easier.

"I have a party planned tomorrow just for our families to celebrate our graduation Friday night." Alice as they packed up their things and started heading home.

"Alright I'll be there." I said grinning, the girls laughed then left. The next day we partied celebrating our graduation and starting our new lives. I went home the next day and checked my email only to find one from Charlotte with her wedding ideas and the date of their wedding which was that coming spring.

Charlotte and I have been emailing one another for months. Today is Alice's wedding and I am a bridesmaid. The ceremony was beautiful, and she picked great songs, she choose I swear for her and Jasper's song while she choose In my daughter's eyes for her and Carlisle to dance to. We danced, laughed, and talked throughout the wedding. We waved as Jasper and Alice got into the limo that took them to the airport. They were going to Costa Rica for two weeks. After three weeks of waiting Esme finally got her dream wedding, all of us girls were her bridesmaids and the men were groomsman. I smiled as Carlisle and her danced to A moment like this before eating, laughing, speeches, and more dancing. We threw bird seeds at them as they got into the limo to start their honeymoon in Thailand. Bella has made herself scarce probably because everyone is mad at her. Today is my wedding day and I'm so excited, Edward added me to his accounts a week ago and gave me 4 debit cards, 2 black credit cards, and 3 regular credit cards yesterday all with my married name on them, I also combined my money with his a few days ago. Dad walked me down the aisle and gave me to Edward who looked stunned speechless when he sees me. The ceremony seemed to speed up, Edward and I danced to God gave me you then dad and I danced to My girl. I giggled as we cut the cake then passed out the little cakes to everyone. We left for our honeymoon in Fiji that night and wouldn't return for two weeks.

Once we returned home we were preparing for Rose's wedding. Rose and I were in the living room at my dad's house talking about her wedding in a month when there was a knock on the door. Dad stood up laughing at me since I was making faces behind Rose's back.

"Can I help you?" I heard dad ask, I looked over at him but could only see dad.

"I'm looking for Kira Paterson." the man said, I looked at Rose then stood up.

"It's Kira Mason now, who are you?" I demanded staring at the man as Edward came around the corner, with Amber on his hip.

"My baby girl got married without telling me?" the man demanded, I glared at him.

"Sorry who are you?" I asked stepping closer to dad.

"I'm your father." he said, I started laughing.

"Sorry but no your not Charlie Swan is my father. He was there when you were out with your whores, drinking, and doing drugs. You are no father." I said before walking away and taking Amber with me.

"I have a grandchild?" my birth father asked Edward who glared at the man.

"No that is her little sister. We are not having children until after college." Edward said stepping up to stand next to dad.

"You need to leave Jack, Kira is happily married and has a great family here without you in it." mom said coming out of the kitchen, Jack looked at her with lust.

"I have changed Kayla, I'm sober." Jack said still standing on the porch since dad wouldn't let him in the house.

"Yeah you said that before, and when I let her go with you she almost died because you left your drugs out and she got into them. She was only 2 years old." mom said seething in rage, I noticed Jack smirked.

"Maybe she should have." as soon as those words left his mouth Edward flew into a rage and knocked the hell out of Jack.

"I forgot to tell the men in Kira's life are very protective." mom said as Emmett and Jasper pulled up and noticed the anger coming from Edward and my dad. Edward quickly told them what happened, Jasper and Emmett escorted Jack not so gently off the property.

"I love you Kira" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Edward." I said then went back to Rose and we finished her wedding plans. A few weeks later with no word from Jack Rose's wedding went off without a hitch. I watched happily as Rose and Emmett danced to Can't help falling in love then Carlisle and Rose danced to I loved her first. We waved as they left for Hawaii for two weeks. Edward found the perfect house for us to start our new life. We would be moving in after Peter and Char's wedding then would start college.

Though I was not suppose to know about the house, I found the deed and the pictures on Edward's desk but he doesn't know that I know yet. We just arrived in Texas for Charlotte and Peter's wedding. We are spending a couple of days here before moving to Montana. The wedding was beautiful, Peter and Char danced to Amazed then Jasper and Char danced to My girl since Jasper gave her away. Peter and Char left to go to Bora Bora for their honeymoon so we all headed to our new homes. We arrived in our new home and I couldn't have been happier, I also noticed all the houses around ours for sell signs were disappearing. The family started moving into the houses surrounding ours except for Bella and Mike who stayed in Forks.

_**4 years later:**_

Today is graduating day from college, I got my nursing degree, and Edward has his bars test tomorrow, and I agreed to stop taking birth control after today. I start my new job next week working at the same hospital mom, Carlisle, Alice, and Char work at. The girls were always stopping by to talk with me or do homework together. Before I get ready for the graduation party Alice planned a few weeks after graduation I'm dancing around my kitchen baking Edward a cake with a special saying on it. Edward walked in and noticed me then decided to have some fun with me, and started spinning me around the kitchen. Tomorrow is Edward's birthday and it is the perfect time to tell him he is finally going to be a daddy. When Edward went upstairs to change I quickly wrote 'Happy birthday daddy' on his cake before hiding it in the pantry in the kitchen. I couldn't wait to see his face so I set up a video camera for tomorrow so I could record it. I went upstairs and slipped into my dress for the party.

Edward helped me into the car and we drove the block to Alice and Jasper's place. I watched as everyone got plastered. Edward and I only have a glass of wine at dinner but since I'm pregnant I have to drink juice or tea. I cook almost every night for Edward and he loves it, the only time I don't cook is when I'm working late or just too tired. Edward and I laugh at Jasper and Emmett because they become goofy drunks. The girls and I have girls nights out some times but I guess we will have to cool it on those until after the baby is born. Edward bought a golden retriever last year and we named him Rex, I wonder how he will react to the baby. We finally went home, changed then went to the kitchen, I couldn't wait anymore to tell him, so I turned on the camera and sat the cake down in front of Edward, who stared at it. Edward looked up at me then back at the cake before a huge grin spread across his face, he raced over to me and spinning me in circles.

"Are you serious?" he asked sitting me down on the counter.

"Yes even the doctor confirmed it." I said before he kissed me desperately. I called my parents and told them they were so excited that dad called Bella and I knew she wasn't going to be happy since no one got this excited over her son being born.

_**9 months later:**_

Edward went to every doctor's appointment I had and was over the moon in joy when he found out we were having a son. Mom and dad are here for support as I wait for my little boy to be born. The girls threw me a baby show a few weeks ago and we have everything a baby could possibly need. After several hours little Edward was born with a loud cry, Edward and I were both crying tears of joy as I held our precious bundle.

"I would like to introduce Edward Anthony Mason the 3rd." Edward said with pride as he held our son up for our family to see. Two months later, I was just informed that Bella was moving to the neighborhood, Mike's business went belly up so they were starting over. Mike will be working for Rose who now has her own mechanic's shop, while Bella stays home and takes care of Sean. Today they were coming over, I sighed as I put little Edward in front of the TV with sharks tale playing while I cooked dinner. Dad came in and started watching the movie with little Edward in his lap.

"Auntie Kira" I turned and smiled as Sean ran into the room and hugged my legs, I bent down and hugged him back.

"Hey there Sean, you sure have gotten big. Why don't you go watch the movie with little Edward and grandpa." I said handing him a cookie, he raced out of the room, I giggled then went back to cooking pot roast for Edward's dinner. I walked out into the dining room where my purse was sitting and saw Bella digging through my wallet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled snatching my wallet and purse out of her hand.

"I was just taking one of your many credit cards." she said simply like it was no big deal that I just caught her stealing from me.

"No you were stealing, I never gave you permission to go through my purse or take anything out of it. Get out of my house Bella." I said seething in rage before taking my purse to my bedroom and locking the door. I walked into the kitchen and could hear Bella making excuses for what she did to dad. I shook my head disappointed in her. I heard her leave the house, she never darken my doorway again. Edward and I went on to have many children and grandchildren, and the family continues to grow to this very day.

_**The End**_


End file.
